Not Every Otaku's Fantasy
by Exelis
Summary: It makes perfect sense - not only did they need to test the device. They needed to hedge their bets as well. Transported to a world they know so well and so little, these Anime Fans from all walks of life and all over our world will have to work together if they are going to save the world of the anime Gundam Wing we all know and love. Rating may go up. All Charas OCs involved.


AN: This is a Realistic Self Insert and somewhat Alternate Universe fic, and I am welcoming other characters/people for my Nanowrimo Challenge, just leave a comment with them and if I think I can work with your character, I'll at least give you a cameo in the month to come! I know, I'm a little late with starting my first Nanowrimo bit, and as far as I know, Nanowrimo doesn't usually involve fanfiction. But… I've wanted to write again for ages now, and this realistic self-insert idea just wouldn't let me go. Now, I am warning people as they read, this is to be considered a first draft, and being written quite quickly and with very little planning, as it's a Nanowrimo challenge. So while I am going through with spell check and all expect mistakes – and if something doesn't flow, feel free to leave a comment so that when I clean this up/rewrite it, I know what to change. Rules for character suggestions/inserts will be listed at the end of the chapter. I make no promises to include any character ideas given, but I do promise to give credit where it's due for when I do use characters. Speaking of:

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any ideas or characters of Gundam Wing. It belongs to its respective owners – not quite sure who that is at this point in time. As far as I know that's Sunrise, TokyoPop, Vizmedia and others that I'm not quite sure of. This fanfic is just for fun and I am in no way profiting financially for its creation.

Not Every Otaku's Fantasy: Gundam Wing

Nanowrimo Version

Chapter 1

Everything hurt. Okay, that may have been an exaggeration. My head hurt, and so did my chest... My legs were okay. The skin of my arms stung from the glass. Glass... Why was there glass in my arms? Opening my eyes, I could barely see the red of my blood against the red steering wheel and dashboard of my car. What happened to the airbags? Why didn't they deploy? My eye stings as I blink and try to get the blood out of it from a cut above my eye. Least I hoped it was just a cut. I was able to unbuckle myself and pushed open my car door. Poor old Cadillac. Twenty years old and it was now done in by a tree. I quirked my head, wondering where exactly a tree came from. I was in downtown OKC. Granted, there were a lot of trees around, but... I blink, seeing more - a lot more. I wasn't where I thought I was. Just how hard did I hit my head? I put pressure to my forehead, trying to stem that bleeding at least as I stumble through the old copper pine needles around my feet. It smelled like Christmas. I can't remember where so many pine trees are in Oklahoma. Or so many trees period. So densely placed together. Where's the road? I had to have driven off a road, but I don't see one. I take a few more steps along my car, holding it for balance as I feel dizzy. Maybe I have more than a cut on my head - that's not a cheery thought. Neither is how I don't see any car tracks on the ground behind my car.

"Great," I breathe, looking around, trying to see some sky. It's not dark, but with so many clouds, it's not bright either. Checking my phone - it's of course dead. I always let the damned thing die before I charge it. Being a cheap phone, it does that a lot to boot. Going into the back seat, my lips turn into a frown as I notice the inner lights aren't on with the door open. Either the battery disconnected on impact, or it was dead. Not sure which I'd rather. The look of the front of the car said I didn't want to drive it anyways. Too hazardous. I grab my school bag before opening the trunk, pulling out some canned food I kept in there since my apartment was so small. It's sad when you have to use your own car as a pantry. I push them in as I take a book on Real Estate Principles out, then a book on computer programming. I can come back for those - right? If I manage to get out of this place alive. I let those stay in the messy back seat before looking at the sky again, watching the clouds move. Clouds usually move in a more easterly direction, don't they? Something about the turn of the earth. So... Go against the clouds, and you'll go in the general direction of West. I tap my foot, wondering if maybe it was a better idea to just stay with my car. I couldn't hear any traffic though. So I couldn't tell where the road I drove off of was. "Jeeze... Why am I out in the boonies anyways?" Oklahoma City was big, but I usually stayed where there were lots of buildings - I always got lost on the long country roads.

"Not much," I mumbled as I decided to go against the clouds. There wasn't much else I could do. It felt warm enough, still cool, but quite warm for an Oklahoma November. I pull the blanket I kept in the back seat out to take with me. Better than nothing if the weather turned. Checking for my water bottle and usual essentials - phone, lighter, hip wallet... Everything was in its place. I forgo putting music to play on my tablet - I wanna hear what's going on around me. I don't hike, so I don't know what to expect. For all I know, this area has perverts hanging out in the woods. Not that they usually go for my type... Too pudgy, wild hair and my nose was too big. Well... Maybe not so pudgy anymore... I frown as I look down at my stomach - it was... Smaller. I mean, I've lost a lot of weight in the last year before I went back to school, but I could have sworn it was bigger. The things you think about when you're not thinking. I start walking and looking up at the moving clouds for some semblance of guidance, moving against them kind of makes me feel like I'm moving on a treadmill at the gym for some reason. I pick glass out of my arms as I move. The wound on my head stopped bleeding, and the flecks of glass were more annoying than injuring.

More stupid things fill my head - mostly made up things. Characters from my imagination and favorite books and shows having conversations in my head. Wondering how I was going to study for my test the next morning without my textbook back in the car. Eh, all I have to do is bring up the power points and Google stuff... That should do well enough. As long as I don't fail anymore classes. I practically flunked out of college once; I didn't need to do it again. Hm... Maybe I'll make some note-cards... I had those in my bag didn't I?

I blink as I hear the "Wfffff! Wfff!" sounds of some sort of street a couple hours after I started walking. Maybe I wouldn't have to spend the night in the cold! I keep myself from pumping my hand in the air like some goof and walk faster towards the sounds. The engines are really loud on those cars... That's weird... I see the lights of a few passing by not so quickly - like they were in a school zone or something. More weirdness. They kind of looked like army trucks. I stayed in the bushes and trees as I looked. Army wasn't exactly my thing. I mean, I support the troops and everything but... Well, government and my family have a long complicated relationship. I'm not a criminal or anything, but... Yeah.

I look for the insignias to tell me what branch of military I'm looking at - but it's getting weirder. No US flags, no eagles, and no insignias I recognize in the states. Least not till I look at the doors. Black and gold. Kind of looks like a lightning bolt with a hole in it. I quirk my head as something clicks - yet again, weirdly. Oz - that's Oz's symbol, from my favorite anime.

Okay, my weird meter is officially over my limit of weirdness - if that makes any sense. I back away, hoping I'm not seen. I prefer dark colors, and my hair's dark, but with my lack of sun, my skin's not exactly blending in with nature. Okay... Maybe it's some sort of expensive cosplay reenactment or something. That's gotta be it. The trucks seem all heavy laden - so they're probably heading to the event, which means the opposite direction has civilization. At least that's what I'm reasoning. Okay, what I'm praying. I like anime as much as the next person, but conventions aren't my thing. I'm an introvert, I like my personal space. Walking back a few yards to keep out of sight of the road, I keep it in earshot till I don't hear any more of the trucks. The caravan line had to have ended. Good. I keep moving, moving closer so that I can see the asphalt line through the trees. "Just keep following..." More random thoughts came into my head - mostly of Gundam Wing now, since I saw the trucks. I don't keep up with anime news that much - I don't go to events, so usually the only thing that interests me is a new series coming out that I'd like. But surely I'd have heard of something involving trucks being painted with Oz symbols. I mean, GW was my favorite of the Gundam series. So of course I'd want to look at the progress pics of people's outfits and everything. Oh, I wonder if they'd have a Quatre or Trowa. God, I hope they don't do Quatre in that pink shirt. Yes, pink is a manly color in that it lets you know how a guy feels about his masculinity and all that. But... Wearing one pink shirt All the time? No, that's just... No.

It starts getting dark, and I start getting worried, I still hadn't found people yet. Maybe I should have gotten on board with the Oz trucks. Though - good news, I see light. That means buildings and people and a bed for the night. Maybe even home – depending on where I am. I start moving faster, though it doesn't last long, the light's still far away and my bag is still too heavy. Maybe I should have taken out my notebooks… Eh. Too late now. I don't want them getting wet if it rains.

I keep moving though, cleaning myself up with a corner of the blanket and the remaining water from my water bottle. A couple hours and a weird township sign later, I'm in a small street with a few buildings. It's not a city, but its people! A dinner! I think… Something that does food is at the end of the row, and I go towards it, trying to ignore the looks I'm getting carrying my backpack and the big blanket. I frown at a couple foreign students as they point and laugh at me in… I think it's German. I'm not sure, I studied Mandarin and Standard Japanese – not that I remembered much from my first go around in college. Western languages, except English, weren't my forte. Language in general wasn't my forte. Coming into the small restaurant, I smile at the waitress waiting to lead people in, "Ah, hi! I'm a bit lost. Could I get something to eat and some directions to the nearest hotel?"

I wish she didn't frown at me when I spoke. Speaking in that weird language again. At my look of confusion, she gives me a wavering smile, "No English… Ah…" She looks back at another waitress and speaks to her, the girl just shrugs. Why didn't anyone speak English? Or at least Spanish? I could kind of-okay, sort of-Fine, not really, make do with Spanish. I could at least trash the language into something stupidly understandable. She whines and seems to call out to a cook in the kitchen window, who sounds like he's complaining as he speaks back to her – but at her glare, he calls out to someone else. I can barely hear him and someone else talking before some gorgeous – albeit greased up – guy comes out of the kitchen.

His shaggy blond hair is kept back by a kerchief, and his smile nearly blinds me. "Ah, H-Hello! Welcome to… Grendel's Dinner, yeah? You… Do not speak Dutch," he talks haltingly – I guess he doesn't speak English often. I know: I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost. I just want something to eat and a place to sleep. An outlet and Wi-Fi connection would be great, so I can let my family know I'm okay." Mom's probably worried – this won't be good for her blood pressure.

"Wifi?" He looks at me strangely before shaking his head, "Ah, well, you can eat here. The Inn… It is taken over by soldier. Oz. Ahm…" He looks at the girl, speaking to her, before he looked at me again, "We can find a place for you tonight. Maybe get you on way home tomorrow. What you like to eat? I will make. My treat for pretty girl. I am Jan" Oh, tell me I won't wake up from this nightmare turned dream. The hunk just called me a pretty girl.

"Ah, whatever's easiest I guess… Maybe just a sandwich and some water," I say as the waitress starts to direct me to a table as the guy nods. "I'm Elise! Like the tune," I say as I'm sat down, grinning at him as I pat my hair down. He grins back and leaves, leaving me with a waitress who's now frowning at me – uh-oh, are they dating or something? I smile sheepishly at her and take off my backpack, putting it on the blanket and nodding towards the thankfully obvious bathroom. She nods at me, waving me off as she puts a glass of water on the table for me when I get back. Getting to the bathroom, I do a couple things not really worth writing before I wash my hands and get a look at myself in the old cracked mirror. I nearly startle – I was PUDGY. Well, not now, but… When I looked in the mirror this morning… I still had a bit of weight left to lose to be in the right part of the BMI spectrum. I was pudgy and I was… Older… I think… My family was one of those weird non-Asian families that looked young into our older years, though we looked older when we were younger. I snuck into bars and clubs easily enough when I was fifteen. I didn't drink; I just liked 'sneaking' in. And now people hardly believed I wasn't just out of high school. Like I was aging backwards. But, I did look… Fifteen again. That scar I had from moving into the dorms the first time – I and elevators didn't mix… It was gone, not there on my lip. That weird tiny acne bump I had on my forehead since I was sixteen… Gone. My eyes were the same; my hair was as unmanageable as always in its dark curly mass. Everything was just… There was no way that was me in the mirror.

I realized almost too late that I wasn't breathing, taking a gasping breath as I felt myself almost teeter back. Never fainted before, wasn't starting now. Okay… Definitely a dream. One of my weird realistic ones. Felt pain and everything. So… Just ride along the damned thing. That was usually my only option – I wasn't good at controlling my dreams. They usually controlled me. Biting my lip as I looked in the mirror, I went forwards again, and washed my face, trying to be careful about the cut on my face and the small ones on my arms. I needed to get bandaged up. Sure, nothing was really bad, but… If I wasn't lucky – I usually wasn't in dreams – I'd get infected with something. With my luck, I'd be infected by something that turned me into an alien.

Walking out of the bathroom, I grinned to see the sandwich on my table and went to sit down taking a big gulp of water before digging in. I was so hungry. I felt like I was eating the best sandwich of my life. Though, maybe I was. Lots of mayo and sharp cheddar, a little bit of ham and a lot of lettuce. Okay, definitely a dream, how else would the Dutch guy know how I like my sandwich? I frown at the thing – crap, I forgot his name already? That didn't usually happen in my dreams, real life, yeah, I forgot names like a goldfish forgot it'd already been around the fishbowl. But I usually kept names in dreams – least till I woke up. I keep myself from grumbling to myself – people were already staring a bit when they thought I wasn't looking. No need to convince them I was completely nuts by talking to myself. I finished off my sandwich and waited patiently smiling at the waitress again as she came by, filling my water and taking my plate before setting a note down. The writing was bad – I thought most European countries used the Roman alphabet? Guess not. "Get off work at 6. Please wait in dining room. –Jan." I sigh, looking at the clock above the cash register – an hour away. Well… I've been alone with my thoughts most of the day… Why not an hour more?

And there~! First chapter done! Now, I believe I promised a few rules regarding character suggestions/submissions:

No magic powers

Character must at least enjoy the Gundam Wing series (um, why wouldn't they?)

No overpowered skills unless you take something else away. (Ex. Math genius can't function around girls, yes. Math Genius hunk that has all the ladies – no. ) I prefer balanced characters thank you.

Ages must be 10+.

I hold the right to create more rules as necessary.

What I need:

Name

Small bio(I'll ask for more if needed) and personality

Appearance(Ethnicity, skin color/pigment, any definitive markings, eyes, hair, definitive facial features)

Please keep in mind I may not be able to work with characters submitted at this time, especially with the limited timeframe I'm giving myself for this piece. Changes to characters may also be made by my understanding of what's been submitted. I apologize in advance if my understanding of your character is wrong, of if some quirk popped up that you don't like, but really, all I can say is that once a character starts running around in my head, they have their own minds and I can't promise anything. Please also note that even though your character may not get a part in the Nanowrimo version, in the updated version that will be worked on in the next calendar year of 2014, I may try and sneak more in from what's submitted here. In the final version I want at least 35 GW fans at least transported to the GW world, so I may need all the help I can get at least for name creation!

Whether or not characters are submitted, this fanfic will go on, I just noticed in my readings lately that it's a trend that's popping up that I think would be fun to work with so I thought I'd put it out there.


End file.
